The Measure of a Man
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Chloe tells Brian about the true measure of a man.  Drabble.  Team Alek all the way!
1. Uncut Version

Title: "Measure of a Man"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who asked me for an Alek story for every week we were without an episode. Don't know how long I can keep this up now that our fave show's been cancelled, but I plan to keep going as long as I can for my beloved Captain! :-)  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Chloe tells Brian about the true measure of a man.  
>Warnings: Drabblish<br>Word Count: 343  
>Date Written: 18 September, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 LJ comm table  
>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, Brian, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are &amp; TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<br>Author's Note: This is the uncut version of my story for this prompt. My beloved Jack purrsisted in my keeping it available. :-)

Brian laughed harshly as the younger Mai scattered before Alek. "He's not that bad," he commented, and as they moved out from around them, Brian stepped into Alek's pathway. "I took him once before," he boasted. He shrugged. "He isn't so brave or as much of a fighter as they say." He grinned. "He totally wimped out."

The crowd of younger Mai began to whisper amongst themselves as Brian taunted their hero. "You folded like a whipped kitten when Chloe asked you not to fight me." More whispers ushered amongst the growing crowd.

Alek stared Brian down, his hands balling into tight fists at his sides. "You should be thankful," he growled, his eyes flashing in dangerous warning. "She's the only reason you still live."

"The reason I still live is because of my Mother's Mai blood! She was one of you freaks! And the reason I almost died is because Chloe kissed _me_, not you!"

Exclamations rang throughout the crowd. Alek snarled and raised his claws, but Chloe's angry voice stopped him still. "Alek, please don't. You're better than him." She stepped between the two men over whom her heart had once warred.

"He is better than you, Brian. Way better. That's why he was man enough not to fight you when he knew he could have - and still can - kill you easily. The true measure of a hero isn't in the fights he picks but knowing when to fight and when not to. You're not one of us. Your mother may have been Mai, but you're not. Never have been, never will be. You should leave," she added as Jasmine and Valentina came up to escort Brian out of the meeting.

Chloe had already taken Alek's hand and was leading him away when she stopped and looked back. "Oh, and _you_ kissed _me_ before I kissed you! Alek still kissed me first, and he's the only one I want kissing me ever again!"

Alek beamed. Chloe kissed him. Brian growled as he got shuffled out, and the Mai cheered.

**The End**


	2. Drabble Version

Title: "Measure of a Man"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved Jack, who asked me for an Alek story for every week we were without an episode. Don't know how long I can keep this up now that our fave show's been cancelled, but I plan to keep going as long as I can for my beloved Captain! :-)  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Chloe tells Brian about the true measure of a man.  
>Warnings: Drabble<br>Word Count: 300  
>Date Written: 18 September, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 LJ comm table  
>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, Brian, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are &amp; TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<br>Author's Note: This is the drabble version of my story for this prompt. My beloved Jack purrsisted in my keeping both the drabble and original versions available. :-)

Brian laughed harshly as the younger Mai scattered before Alek. "He's not that bad," he commented, stepping into Alek's pathway. "I took him once before," he boasted, grinning. "He isn't so brave or that much of a fighter. He totally wimped out."

The younger Mai began to whisper as Brian taunted their hero. "You folded like a whipped kitten when Chloe asked you not to fight me." More whispers ushered amongst the growing crowd.

Alek stared Brian down, his hands balling into tight fists at his sides. "You should be thankful," he growled, his eyes flashing in dangerous warning. "She's the only reason you still live."

"The reason I still live is because of my Mother's Mai blood! She was one of you freaks! And the reason I almost died is because Chloe kissed _me_, not you!"

Exclamations rang throughout the crowd. Alek snarled and raised his claws, but Chloe's angry voice stopped him still. "Alek, please don't. You're better than him." She stepped between the two men over whom her heart had once warred.

"He is better than you, Brian. Way better. That's why he was man enough not to fight you when he knew he could have - and still can - kill you easily. The true measure of a hero isn't in fights he picks but knowing when to fight and when not to. Your mother may have been Mai, but you're not one of us. Never have been, never will be. You should leave," she added as guards arrived.

Chloe had taken Alek's hand and was leading him away when she stopped and looked back. "Oh, and _you_ kissed _me_ first, but Alek's the only one I want kissing me ever again!"

Alek beamed. Chloe kissed him. Brian growled as he got shuffled out, and the Mai cheered.

**The End**


End file.
